Nintendo GameCube
(September 14th, 2001-Mid 2007) Nintendo Gamecube logo.jpg Nintendo Gamecube Widescreen.png All 3 Gamecube start up sounds Logo: Against a black background, a purple cube drops in the middle of the screen (causing a hexagon shape to flash briefly) and begins rolling around, forming a blocky purple "G" out of squares. When the cube finishes rolling, it spins around rapidly and lands in the center of the "G", causing it to shake a bit as the hexagon shape flashes again, and the cube's trail of squares solidifies into a solid line with a large cube in the center, and the words "GAMECUBE", in white, drop out from under it. The word "NINTENDO", in small gray letters, unfolds above it. Variants: * When you first turn on the console, it plays as normal but immediately following the text forming it fades out and replaced with the setup text. When you press any button, the text fades out and the "G" spins rapidly to go to the main menu. This doesn't appear on later startups. * On various GameCube commercials and the bonus disc for the game Mario Kart: Double Dash!!, the cube rotates to it's position before the letters fade in one by one. The FOV is slightly higher than normal, making the G look indigo. * On Wii consoles for when GameCube discs are in them, it is still with the lines travelling down the screen behind. * The cube can be turned around by using the A button. If you keep turning it, the GameCube menu will appear. * If you turn on the GameCube with your cover open, or manage your memory card, it is still. Plus, you go to the GameCube menu. ** If the system settings is lost, it darkens a bit and the menu screen fades in. If you make a choice, the menu fades out and it brightens a bit and one of two things will appear: ** If you choose "Yes", it goes to the main menu. ** If you choose "No", it fades out as normal. FX/SFX: The cube dropping, the hexagon shape flashing, the cube rolling around, then jumping and landing in the center of the "G", followed by the words appearing, using their unfolding and drop out effects. Music/Sounds: A laser zap, followed by a series of xylophone notes. Then a short drum roll/string chord is heard. Music/Sounds Variants: *As the "G" spins to get the main menu, several synthesized "humming" sounds are heard. *Depending on how much you spin the cube around with A, some of the "humming" sounds that segue into the menu screen can be heard, which dim the regular logo's audio. *If you turn on the GameCube with the "Z" button held on your controller, a different tune plays. However, if multiple people are playing, and the "Z" button is held on all 4 of the controllers, then yet another different tune plays. Here are the variants. ** 1 controller: A series of squeaking, along with some vibraphone notes, which ends in the sound of a spring ("boing") and a child laughing. ** 4 controllers: A series of Japanese drum beats, accompanied by a Japanese man yelling at the beginning, which ends in a "ding". *On the commercial variant, the woman whispers "GameCube". Availability: Seen when you turn on the Nintendo Gamecube. Scare Factor: None for the regular variant, but the other variants might surprise you if you aren't expecting them to appear. Category:Video Games Category:Nintendo